Morning
by stillonlondontime
Summary: The morning after. One-shot.


Hi! Abbey here! I just wanted to say thanks for checking my story out and this is my first time doing anything on here. I don't really have much experience with writing, but I know I love to do it. This is a Monica and Chandler one-shot because Mondler is life and one-shots are fun :) Hope you like it!

_You were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight._

_Really?_

_Are you kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in most rooms..._

Monica squirmed around in bed, her eyes glued shut, not wanting to wake up yet, even though she was already up. But that conversation... It kept repeating in her head over and over and over again... And she couldn't figure out where she had gotten it from. Was it from a dream? Did it happen in real life?

Slowly, knowing it was hopeless to try and fall asleep again, she opened her eyes to a blurry setting.

And then she felt it; the large pain that seemed to hit her like a truck. Her mouth was dry, her head felt like it had been shoved against a cement wall and her eyes had never felt so sore. Everything was still blurry to her, so she sat up. That's when she realized she was naked. She quickly pulled the covers over herself and blinked a few times until her vision was normal, then took in the setting.

She was in her room in London. Wait a second... No, she wasn't in her room in London. This room too messy to be hers. She was in somebody else's room.

Who's? Why couldn't she remember?

Suddenly, she felt a someone move next to her, causing her to go still. She wasn't alone. She quickly turned her head towards the person next to her, and saw him.

For a second, it felt like her heart had stopped, then it started to beat hard and fast against her chest as the memories from the one of the most amazing nights she ever had flashed before her eyes.

She couldn't believe it.

She had sex with Chandler Bing.

_Seven times._

Chandler sighed lightly as he shuffled around in his bed. He had just woken up, but decided not to actually _get up _yet_. _He was in London for Ross's wedding and he wanted to enjoy it, even though he thought it was too soon for Ross to be marrying a girl that he knew for how long? Six weeks?

"Oh my god..." He heard a familiar voice mumble beside him.

Chandler's eyes practically popped out of his head. He wasn't alone. His heart began to hammer against his chest and he started to breath heavily.

He hooked up last night; he knew that. Some hazy memories started to come back from the night before. It was the most amazing night ever. But for some reason he couldn't remember _who _he spent it with, which was strange considering he had very little to drink that night.

The question kept bothering him. Why can't he remember who the girl lying beside him is? Who_ is _the girl lying beside him? And for some reason, he was too afraid to look.

"Ch– Chandler?"

At that, he burst up and his eyes landed on his best friend sitting next to him, making sure the sheets were secure around her naked body.

_Oh my god._

He stared at Monica as all the events from the night before came back to him. "Oh god.." He said as everything sank in. "Oh my god! What the hell happened?"

Monica sighed. "What do you think happened?!"

"That– that man called you Ross' mom. I brought you back to your room. You showed up at my room. You kissed me..."

Monica avoided looking at him as she nodded. She bit her lip as tears started to sting against her eyes.

_You will not cry, Monica. You will not cry._

She tried to avoid his eyes so he wouldn't notice the the tears in hers, but he did anyway.

"Mon, what's wrong? Why– Are you okay?"

Monica sighed as she shook her head. "Chandler, do realize how close we are? You're one of my best friends. You mean so much to me. I mean, what if this just ruined everything between us? Chandler, your my best friend, I–I can't lose you!"

"Monica, you are not going to lose me, ever. I care to much about you. Last night–"

He was interrupted by somebody shaking the doorknob from outside the room.

"Shit! Joeys back! Quick, hide!" Chandler told her as he practically stuffed Monica underneath the blankets.

But it hadn't been Joey; it had been Ross, who was _definitely_ not any better.

"I'm getting married today! Woo!" Ross exclaimed as he burst into the room.

"Morning' Ross." Chandler said as casual as possible.

"I'm getting married! Today!"

"Yeah you are!"

He shouted out another 'woo' and left the room, leaving the pair alone again.

"Do you think he knew I was here?" Monica asked as she popped up from under the covers.

Chandler looked down at her, just noticing how beautiful she looked at this very moment. Her dark hair was messy and pulled behind her ears and her bright blue eyes were filled with fear of the thought that her brother might have seen her.

"No, I'm pretty sure we're alright." Chandler assured her. "I think he would have freaked out if he saw you naked under my covers."

She quietly sat back against the bed and turned to him, only to find his eyes locked on hers.

She stared back into his for a couple seconds, before looking away, letting the next few minutes between them be in awkward silence. A few minutes ago they had been having an actual conversation, but now... nothing. It was as if Ross somehow brought this awkward vibe between the two of them when he came in the room, they're conversation before had been completely forgotten.

"Well, I've never done that with you before!" Chandler said finally.

_Haven't we already been over this?_ Monica thought to herself. "Nope." She managed to let out.

"So, uh, how are ya? How ya- are you okay?" Chandler rolled his eyes to himself after he said that. That's the best he could come up with? What the hell happened to the conversation they were having a couple minutes ago?

"Yep, yep. You?"

"Oh yes! Yes... uhn-hun! You?" He asked again. Monica turned to him, giving him a strange look, for not just asking her a question that he had just asked, but, also for the new awkward tention between them, which neither were amused by. "We did you." He added.

"Well," she began, annoyed by the fact that the conversation was going nowhere, "I better get going."

"Okay, yeah, absolutely!" he replied quickly, a bit relieved.

She begand to untangle herself from the mess of blankets, suddenly noticing his eyes were still on her. "Could you not look?" she said, turning to him.

_Yeah, a little late for that. _She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"I dont wanna look." He lied, looking away. As if he didn't want to look at the most beautiful woman he knew. But he let her go anyways. He heard her get up from the bed and before he knew it, she was out the door.

Chandler slumped back onto his bed. Did he just ruin one of the most important friendships in the world to him? What if things were never the same again? What if she never wanted to look at him again?

But a part of him kept thinking: _What if she wants to be with me? What if she wants this as much as I do?_

He grinned to himself. He knew it almost impossible that she would want to be with him... but a man can dream.

Little did he know tat she was out there in the hallway, leaning against his door, thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
